


But For The Grace Of God神之恩典

by justanotherStonyfan, kycydzf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Commander Rogers, Director Stark, M/M, villain!Steve, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycydzf/pseuds/kycydzf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>很久以前，托尼斯塔克是个混蛋，史蒂夫罗杰斯是个好人，但大概神盾高估了美国队长对21世纪的处理能力。而托尼低估了史蒂夫。</p>
            </blockquote>





	But For The Grace Of God神之恩典

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But For The Grace Of God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005564) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 



**神之恩典***

  
*But For The Grace Of God：引自圣经，原句 "There but for the grace of God, goes John Bradford" ，指一群囚犯将要被执行死刑。  
  
概要：很久以前，托尼斯塔克是个混蛋，史蒂夫罗杰斯是个好人，但大概神盾高估了美国队长对21世纪的处理能力。而托尼低估了史蒂夫。  
  
~  
  
**只有经历过弱小的人，才真正懂得力量的价值**  
  
*  
  
_未知地点—现在_  
  
再糟糕的事不是这是一场他与大多数反派都经历过的谈话。没有一个是像这样的。没有一个能让托尼伤心至此。  
  
他知道谁是指挥官，基本上每个人都知道或猜出来了。  
  
“我不傻，局长。”指挥官轻柔的说，托尼没有转头。他不需要，指挥官不像其他坏蛋。托尼不需要时时刻刻盯着他，不需要担心背后偷袭。  
  
指挥官心存荣耀与骄傲。他曾是一个好人。  
  
“我知道你在跟踪我们，”他说，“我只是惊讶你竟然认为我不知道。”  
  
“我没那样说，”托尼回答，他的肋骨酸痛。他试图抑制他的畏缩，但他一定失败了，因为指挥官拿来了一杯琥珀色的液体，他有力的手被棕色皮革覆盖，无指手套提供保护与便捷。他是个聪明人，这就是神盾最头痛的问题之一。和注重实际，另一个大麻烦。“不，谢谢，我不喝酒。“  
  
指挥官嘴角微扬；他是个有魅力的人。坚毅的下巴，讨人喜欢的微笑，眼睛是那么 _蓝_ 。如果他的人生不是这样....  
  
“你真的认为我会那么疏忽？”指挥官轻柔的说，把杯子向前拿。“这是冰茶，局长。”  
  
托尼对着杯子皱眉，对上指挥官的视线，发现他眼里有些自己不确定的东西。那不是喜爱，不是熟悉，也不是遗憾。那是礼貌，托尼所料未及。  
  
托尼抬起被铐住的手，拿起杯子并微微点头以表感谢。当抿第一口时，他发现并没有想象中的辛涩——这是桃子，不是柠檬,真是指挥官的风格。就像他说的，只是冰茶。没加威士忌，没加白兰地。  
  
“我对于你先前的待遇抱歉，“指挥官说，修长优雅的手指对向托尼的上半身。托尼知道自己仍因酸痛的肋骨蜷曲。他又喝了一口冰茶，把杯子还回了指挥官。”你知道我这边的人是怎样的，只用特定的一种方法。我得说，他们的狂热...并不是没有长处。“他拉近一把椅子跨坐在上面。”有时候还是有用的。“  
  
托尼知道。神盾在被迫用到强制手段时绝不退缩，指挥官也不会。他有自己的一套方法，尽管——他可能会对一两个家伙凶狠，但绝不会有无辜者或 _弱者_ 被发现被打死在海港。指挥官不那样做事——但也并不是说他是个好人。  
  
每每承认那一点，托尼心中就有东西在扭曲。  
  
但这儿还有指挥官的从前的残存物，一些让他在他的同伴打完他们的份，他自己却不动手的东西。他威胁——他每时每刻的存在即是个威胁。他很高，有宽广的胸肩，十分有力量，同时他也很迷人。通常他就像个好好青年，于是当看到他从容不迫的掏枪——托尼看到过——从容不迫的将一个人的脑门射穿——托尼也见过——就是一件很恐怖的事了。  
  
指挥官不经常笑。这得看心情，当然——他在这种特定情况下简直是另一个人，他将笑当做他的魅力。但托尼曾见过他在行动中。他跟在那些罪有应得的人身后，他将他们杀死时甚至都不会眨眼。无审讯，无审判，无陪审团。  
  
只有指挥官。  
  
但他也可以有逻辑有理智。“但他们好像不理解你不像一般的麻烦制造者。你应当被对待得像你应得的，局长，我以后会让我的人知道的。”  
  
他的话使室温又降了几度——对于其他人，对于托尼之下的人，那大概意味着“我对和他们谈话，他们得被重新训练。”但那不是指挥官的意思。  
  
“这里也没有理由让我不动手。“  
  
托尼微笑了一下，把他被拷的手折放在膝盖。他知道那是什么意思，他曾听过很多次。如果 _托尼不合作_ ，没有理由指挥官不动手。托尼也对他拒绝合作的下场不陌生。  
  
“你经历了什么？”他问，因为如果他会被打，被折磨或杀掉，为什么不问呢？他总是好奇这件事，这大概是他最后能找出答案的机会了。  
  
指挥官转头看他。  
  
“战争。痛苦。愤怒。失去所有人和物。走进一个疾病丛生，只能被欺骗，被利用的世界，局长，你认为呢，“  
  
“我认为？”托尼回答。“你偏离正道很远。”  
  
“我是被迫的，”指挥官回答。“而且如果你不看人们因繁文缛节和无视而遭受痛苦，生活就会变得简单很多。治安维持会的政策就是个斜坡，我告诉你，但我不会和你交易，不会为了你。“  
  
托尼无法控制他接下来说的话，尽管他知道这是个坏主意。当然这并不是说他后悔说了那些。他说的那些也并不是因偶然拼凑的。  
  
“队长不会同意，我——”  
  
托尼是先听到声音再感到疼痛的，指挥官反手凶狠地打他，他的头偏向一边，他在流血，他感受到了，粘在他嘴上的尝起来很咸，有铜的味道，他的鼻子跟被碾过了一样。  
  
指挥官的手比托尼想的有力——即使他已经估计的很高了。 _这里面_ 包含他所掩藏的愤怒，托尼仍认为指挥官是两个人；一个迷人另一个残忍。  
  
指挥官的眼色变暗，他的下巴紧缩。  
  
“大概你父亲会，”他回答。不管这是否是真的，这比那一巴掌刺的还痛。  
  
“不”，托尼还是回答了。“我确信他更喜欢队长。你知道，我有一整张墙的你的海报——”  
  
“他没找到我，就像你和你同伴那样，”指挥官回答。“斯塔克失败中的另一条。你也许有队长的海报，其他成千上百万的人也有，这并不意味着什么。”  
  
“你曾是个英雄，”托尼回答。  
  
椅子突然被翻到一边，托尼还没有反应过来发生了什么，指挥官的手就紧抓住他的头发，把他的头向后拉。  
  
“那我就应该像英雄那样被 _对待_ ，我们 _都_ 应该。但反而呢，我迷失了， _他们忘记了_ 。我在你 _出生_ 前就知道什么是弱小，局长。我曾经无用，无助，我只有这些。”他摇晃托尼的头吐出这些话，他紧紧扯着托尼的头发，托尼畏缩。  
  
长久的寂静，指挥官终于走开了，又拿起一个杯子。  
  
“你还想喝吗？”  
  
两个不同的人，托尼明白了。一个古老，他的友好被茫然无助，被愤怒，被绝望磨掉了。  
  
另一个疯狂。  
  
~  
  
那一拳把托尼的头扇到一边，但那也是仅限于此了。他被拷的手被悬在头顶，他的整个身子都无处防范，指挥官利用这一点。  
  
“我最喜欢的关于你的是，”指挥官微笑了一下，“就是我用不着唱白脸。”  
  
托尼，他的胸膛起伏，破碎的肋骨 _吱吱作响_ ，逼出一个染血的微笑。他知道血粘在他的牙齿上，从他的下巴流过，但指挥官这点没说错。  
  
“我觉得我知道全部？”他喘气，指挥官给了他一个微笑。  
  
“我想你大概知道最基本的。”  
  
托尼闭上了眼，头靠向悬起的手臂，平静呼吸。“‘告诉我停，我会停’，这还成立对吧？“他呼气。  
  
“唔，”指挥官回答。“如果你先要休息，是的，让我知道。我可以帮你拿来点喝的。”  
  
托尼的头在旋转。他们都没动，那不是指挥官的风格。他不将人关在地牢或地下室里。他们仅仅只是在同一个宽敞的，白房间里，除了托尼现在是站着的。和棕色的无指皮革手套也被拳击绷带替换——托尼是看着指挥官绑的，他知道指挥官在干什么。  
  
这同时是恫吓手段与准备工作——当然这也会使他的手更有力。但这种预期，这种有条不紊的动作，更像是一场秀，使托尼更加紧张，让他更担忧自己的骨头。  
  
到现在指挥官的指关节也有些擦伤了，但那好像并不影响他。  
  
休息的提议也只意味着指挥官知道托尼不会告诉他任何事。  
  
“你知道我知道你在追我们，”指挥官说，他拿了一块柔软清爽的布料擦托尼的嘴，刷过他的鼻子，帮他清理下巴。“你知道我是知道你黑进了我们的网的吧？”  
  
托尼的眼睛缓缓睁开。这就是了——这就是托尼一直预料的“神盾知道些什么”的问题。  
  
“他们会来找我的，”他轻轻的说。  
  
“你不会想被感染的，”指挥官说，完全无视了托尼的话。“那可不是一件好事。”布料轻触托尼的嘴唇。他伸出舌头，想感受那潮湿，指挥官轻轻地嗒嘴。“水，”他说。”你该告诉我的。“  
  
他打了个响指，一个穿着好看制服的人——还有点像鹰眼——跑过来递给他一瓶依云*。指挥官翻了个白眼。“总是为应免费获得的东西付钱，”他讽刺的说。“又一大改变。”他简单地扭开瓶盖而不是把它挤爆。这真是令人惊奇得贴心——托尼在这种情况下也没法用嘴打开瓶盖。  
*矿泉水品牌  
  
话说回来，那潮湿的布料也很奇怪的贴心不是么——那压根和那迷人的一个或精神有问题的另一个不配。  
  
“张嘴”，指挥官说，托尼照做了，甚至当指挥官抬起他的下巴使他的头仰起时也没怎么躲避。“吐出你喝到的第一口。”  
  
水很凉爽，甚至有点甜，指挥官只灌了很小的一口让他不至于被呛着。他倾斜瓶身，每次一点点，冲去血渍，托尼吐出了第一口因为这很合理。他纯然让水避开指挥官的靴子只是因为巧合，但他还是收到了一个不带恶意的露齿笑。  
  
他喝了三大口，这起码有些帮助。这清理了他的喉咙并清醒了他的头脑，他看着指挥官将水递回其中一个手下，转头看向托尼。  
  
“你想再休息一会么？”他说，“我乐意聊天。”  
  
“这取决于，”托尼回答。“你问的时候会不会打我。”  
  
“这取决于问题，”指挥官说，但他仍在笑。“你想知道什么？”  
  
托尼舔嘴，他的费力呼吸让嘴唇又一次变干。“你说过，”他说，“我问的时候你说，你被欺骗和利用。”  
  
指挥官的微笑隐去，托尼准备好迎接肋骨上的另一拳，但没有。  
  
“让我问你一些事，“指挥官说。”而且我很有耐心，让我们把事情弄清楚，“  
  
托尼缓缓点头，好像他们是两个好朋友一起在厨房喝咖啡，指挥官感激得笑笑。  
  
“人道主义在战场上出现的次数比人们所承认的多得多，”他说，开始卸下他左手的绷带。“战斗的人也...变了，你同意？”  
  
托尼再一次点头。一些从像阿富汗地方回来的人表现的好像他们还在那。一些人待在军队因为他们无法忍受正常人的生活。一些疯了——成为了谋杀犯，小偷，家暴者。他们的范围从不受影响到神经病，虽然普通人也是这个范围。但托尼还是理解要点。  
  
“所以现在这儿有法案，”指挥官继续说，把绷带扔进一个小金属盒。金属盒里什么也没有，没有手术刀或钩子或钻头，尽管托尼毫不怀疑它的真正用途。“战争对人有很糟糕的影响。你失去你的生命或其他人的生命。我也失去了我的世界，而当我醒来，你知道他们说了什么？”  
  
托尼摇头。  
  
他在撒谎——每个在神盾的人都知道。那个局面很失控——调查差，掌控差。但如果指挥官宁愿说话而不是打他——他在说话的档上又在手上缠了新绷带——托尼不介意听他讲故事。  
  
“他们告诉我仅仅过了几周，”他说，他的声音空洞，他的笑容呆板冷漠。“他们说我在恢复。当然，他们没费力气去好好调查我的 _死期_ ，就像我说过的，我不傻。我曾经很天真，但也仅仅那样。我破墙而出。”  
  
但又回去了，托尼没说出来。  
  
“现在，这些法案，”指挥官叹气，“他们对需要它们的人有用，必要时执行。他们给你个辅导员，或牧师。他们和你聊天。但你知道我得到了什么？”  
  
托尼重重的吞咽，眼神向下。 _每个人_ 都知道史蒂夫罗杰斯在法案中得到了什么。  
  
“你知道，不是么？”指挥官喃喃自语，他的声音带有同情。  
  
托尼只能点头，不管怎样指挥官继续了下去。  
  
“一个包含和我一起服役的人的亚麻文件夹，”他说，“一个通彻和入侵性的医学检查，寒酸的公寓，寂静的通讯器，当然，我升职了，大概是因为我不被允许保留我 _所有_ 的过去。“  
  
“现在情况不同了，”托尼说，尽管这没什么帮助，这很明显已经太晚了。  
  
指挥官紧紧的笑了一下。“我知道。你这局长做的比弗瑞好太多。”他又把绷带解下来了，伸展他的手指去测试绑带。“我还必须自己掏钱去健身房，你要知道，”他说。“它当时是一个很好的决定。但它还不够 -——你明白我在说什么？”  
  
“他们告诉你你还在90年代，”托尼回答。“当你发现你不在时，你被留下来自己处理所有的事。“  
  
“你必须得明白，我孜然一身，我认识的人都死了，”指挥官说，就好像这可以使他被赦免。“太多偏差，太多恨意。我的世界消失了，我的朋友，我的家庭，我所有的一切。即使你失去了一切，你还活在你的时代。但我连那也失去了。”  
  
“我不能想象那是什么样的，”托尼说，指挥官摇摇头。  
  
“不，”他说，“你无法想象。没人可以。但同时，没人甚至去想。你知道我为什么告诉你这个么?”  
  
托尼摇头。“不知道，”他说。  
  
“因为我想让你知道这是神盾的错。你的错。这本可以避免的。”  
  
托尼的心下沉。人们总是说如果一个人想改变，他就可以改变，他本想利用这个让指挥官回归正道。但似乎指挥官只是在为自己开脱。最糟糕的是，如果托尼处在他的位置，他也会这样。  
  
“你需要帮助，”托尼说，指挥官眯起眼。大概，托尼想，指挥官把那当做侮辱，托尼并不想让他那样想——因为那不是，因为指挥官那样想只让事情变糟。“但没人伸出援手。”  
  
指挥官眉头放松，他点头。“但我现在发现那样挺好，”他说。“对我来说有什么好处，如果我穿着像个国旗，处在一个忙于自己琐碎的想法还想看更大景色的世界中？不，像现在这样，我才能找到那些我该得的。”  
  
托尼抑制住了一个哆嗦。他知道指挥官给予的那种惩罚，那并不仁慈。但仍有人支持他的行动，看着他用那种可怕的，令人憎恶的方式，扭曲的正义来处理罪犯。  
  
“我知道你在干哪种事，”他说，“我知道你获得支持但——”  
  
“他们很傻，”指挥官回答。“那些为我而喝彩尖叫的人是瞎子。我不否认我是什么样的，但如果我能将一颗子弹射入一个射杀了80岁超市营业员，而仅仅只为30块的人，如果我发现一个人骗一个生病的孩子，声称帮助他，却取走了他的肾与生命只为救他自己，如果我能使这个世界变得更好，通过消除那些人，你真的能说我做错了么？“  
  
“是的，”托尼瞬间回答，试图不去想那种事，指挥官悲伤地笑笑。  
  
“这个世界对你来说只有黑和白，不是么？”他说，并向前一步，活动指关节。“神盾知道多少关于我的组织？你能告诉我么？“  
  
托尼闭上眼。  
  
“我把这当做我的休息时间结束了？”他问。  
  
指挥官看起来很悲伤。“我并不这么认为，”他说，收回了他的拳头。  
  
~  
  
“你和我本可以组成一个很好的队伍，”指挥官轻柔的说，把托尼轻轻放在椅子上，就好像他在对待一只受伤的小鸟。  
  
“我们仍可以，”托尼回答，他的声音厚实，他的头眩晕。  
  
指挥官轻笑，解开悬在托尼头上的手的手铐，把它们反铐在托尼身后。“站在你身边，我就不用为我以前所作的付出代价？我不这么认为。”  
  
理由从不对指挥官起作用，但托尼必须得尝试，他必须。这个男人不仅仅是指挥官，他的心中仍深埋着一些东西，虽然现在有些晚了，托尼找不到他们，不管他如何尝试。  
  
如果托尼从不承认那是愧疚感，那他自己也有责任。  
  
也不是说指挥官会忘记。  
  
“为什么你称自己指挥官？”他问，当指挥官拿出一个银色的锡盒子。  
  
“那是我的军衔，”指挥官回答，从锡盒子里拿出了一根香烟，托尼有点惊讶，当然，不用担心指挥官，香烟里的毒性不影响他，就像尼卡因也不会，镇静剂对他没作用，麻醉药也从未管用。“从我来的时代（when)，军衔受人尊敬。”  
  
托尼刚想说是 _从你来的地方_ （where),才发现指挥官说的就是那个意思。  
  
“你们这个年代军衔好像不受尊敬，”指挥官喃喃自语，他看到了托尼神色中的惊讶，晃晃烟盒，“我喜欢它的味道，”他漫不经心地说，“男孩们都抽烟。”  
  
托尼没问是这里的男孩还是军营里的男孩，指挥官不会喜欢这个问题的。  
  
现在，指挥官又坐回了椅子上，托尼想他会不会被当做人体烟灰缸。据他所知，指挥官从没烧过人，所以把香烟的最后一部分插在托尼身上应该不会是指挥官的风格，但也说不准，你很难判断。看看他自己变成了什么样。  
  
”你抽烟么？“  
  
托尼不抽，但他也并不想回到起点，因为这要不意味他的追踪器挂了，要不意味着信号不好了，或像这种的蠢事。基本上，他的计划失败，作为诱饵，他陷入了巨大的麻烦。  
  
“不抽，”他说，“好几年都不抽了。但我现在不能说想喝一杯，是吧？”他试图让他的声音表现的很轻快，但他猜他失败了。  
  
“不能是酒，托尼，你戒了好几年了，我不准备破坏它。”  
  
又是这样，莫名其妙的善意，不知道从哪来的——对他生活的——关心，没根据的，实话说没必要的尊重。指挥官是掌控者，如果他想的话，他本可以把托尼浸到一大桶酒里的，但他选择不这样做。  
  
“给我烟抽就可以？”  
  
“给你烟抽就可以，因为你不会想现在跑去外面买一箱回来，不是么？而给你一杯酒，你就又会走上嗜酒的老路。一根烟只会让你更好受点。”  
  
即使托尼想，他大概也不可能随便跑去哪，但他懂指挥官的意思，知道他想表达什么——不管指挥官关心这个本就很奇怪。  
  
“大概吧。”  
  
所以指挥官伸出拿着香烟的手，让托尼仅仅刚好能碰到——他们都不傻。一根香烟足以成为武器，指挥官使它在触碰范围外——实际上他本不用这么谨慎。当指挥官的指关节仍有击打托尼留下的擦伤，而托尼的手腕仍因摩擦流血，他的鼻子仍在滴血，他的脸仍像被针扎了似的痛，他的全身上下都痛。  
  
他拉扯手铐，吸了一口烟，得到了记忆中的愉悦感，就猛地咳嗽起来，他觉得他的肺和被撕裂了一样的疼。  
  
“要水么？”指挥官问，托尼摇头。  
  
“不，我..."他沙哑的说，“用不着，谢谢。”  
  
于是指挥官等待，看托尼还想不想吸一口。当很明显他不想时，指挥官拿回了烟，自己接着抽了起来。  
  
“你知道，我那样说是不公平的，”他说，托尼微微抬头，眼睛从淌下的血的间隙里看向指挥官。“当我说那是你的错的时候。”  
  
托尼又把头垂下了，下巴靠着胸膛。“这是我们的错，”他说，指挥官冷笑。  
  
“神盾的错，”他回答。“而且...恩，我用不着告诉你这还是谁的错吧，你知道的。”  
  
缓缓的，托尼摇头。不用，指挥官不用告诉他。他记得非常清楚。  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
**曼哈顿半空，七年前——纽约之战后一年**  
  
_“你在逗我，J.A.R.V'?”托尼喃喃自语，他头顶的显示屏展现着曼哈顿的地图。半数区域都是红色的，每个复仇者所代表的彩点明亮的在中间闪烁。_  
  
“很抱歉没有，Sir， _贾维斯回答_ 。”施密特确实在顶层，罗杰斯指挥官和他在一起。“  
  
_托尼咬牙发出嘶嘶声，在另一架无人机锁定他时向左突破。“弹出并拦截，“他说。  
_  
“装甲的防御系统还在重启中，Sir” _贾维斯回_ 答。  
  
_他低声咒骂，用力的转了个弯，引导无人机追进一个建筑。_  
  
_不管用。_  
  
_“操他的！还有多久我才能开始攻击！？”_  
  
“十秒倒计时，Sir。”  
  
_托尼启动推进器向上飞，再向下，绕了个巨大的圈子直到他向着顶层前进，装甲防碰撞与锁定系统的警报声在他耳边回响。“贾维斯，截击，”他在重力压迫下咆哮，向右飞转，环成一个新轨迹，“贾维斯，截击，现在！”  
_  
“二，一， _“贾维斯回答，他的攻击系统恢复了_ 。  
  
_“ **截击！** ”他大喊，装甲对准无人机发射了一枚导弹，爆炸冲击他向前，使装甲内部的方向调节失灵了一会，当托尼重新能控制时，只是险险避过他自己该死的塔。“定位队长，向那飞。队长？”_  
  
_一片寂静，突然一声巨响，然后是队长的声音从通讯器传过来。绷紧并恼怒，_ “不是个好时间，斯塔克！“ _托尼猜他要么很忙，要么只是提醒托尼注意他的新军衔。”Cap“对复仇者来说更像是个昵称，但队长并不喜欢在已经是指挥官的时候还被称为”队长“_ 。  
  
_“别管那个，”托尼回答，“再撑一会儿，我来了支援了。"_  
  
_那两个代表队长和施密特的小蓝点和小黑点离得太近了，托尼无法使用火力——很可能会误伤，不管队长有没有超级愈合力，他不打算冒险。弗瑞会杀了他。_  
  
“ **不！** ” _队长大喊_ ，那个机器人会爆炸，别——“  
  
_而托尼却在半街区之外的地方停下，隔在施密特和他的机器人中间，切断了他自己的逃生路线。  
_  
“斯塔克你他妈在做什么！？” _队长大声询问，施密特转头看向托尼。_  
  
_他脸上的表情托尼此生都不想再看一遍——混合着纯然的憎恨和狂躁的喜悦——但实话他在施密特脸最好的时候都没喜欢过。  
  
“冷静点，队长，”托尼回答。“这不是事关你和我——我的装甲承受得了爆炸。但你？大概不行。”  
  
队长回以咆哮，然后他跑向前，疯狂的冲向施密特然后——  
  
不！该死的！他们又打在一起了，如果刚刚队长不插手托尼本可以拿下施密特的。他飞向前，把施密特从与队长的对打中扯出来砸到他自己的机器人的腿上。  
  
托尼本预期谴责，或是队长的大声吼叫关于偷掉了属于他的战斗，但是，当他回到队长身边，他右手拿着一个小小的黑盒子，目不转睛的望着它好像那不是真的。托尼知道那是什么，最终队长也明白了——和一定是在施密特注意力被转移时得到的。  
_  
_托尼皱眉，他的表情被面甲所隐藏。“队长，”他说，“你见鬼的在干什么？”  
  
但队长没有理他，仍旧盯着那个小小的黑盒子，最终他抬头，视线穿过托尼，直直的看向施密特。  
  
施密特在移动，僵硬的——被砸进一个金属墙从来就不好受——他托尼走向队长时他摇摇晃晃站了起来。  
  
“队长？”  
  
“我可以杀了你，”队长回答，托尼疑惑，直到他发现队长没在跟他讲话。“按下按钮，一切就结束了。我可以现在就杀了你。”  
  
“你？不可能。你太弱小，”红骷髅说，“你从来都很弱小。”  
  
队长抬起了一点头，手放在按钮上方。“你对能致你于死地的人说这个？”  
  
托尼眯眼，迈出一步直到他可以同时看到两个人。那感觉不对，这一点也不对。如果他意识到，他应该走向史蒂夫，把那黑盒子——那该死的引爆装置从他手上拿走。但仍然，一部分他想看队长会怎么做。  
  
红骷髅狞笑，他的嘴扭曲成一个可怕的弧度，他的眼神闪烁。“我在对你说，美国队长，”他回答。“‘那个从布鲁克林来的孩子。’谁愚蠢的奉献一切，谁的犹豫导致朋友的死亡，谁的旧生活再也回不来了，因为他从不完美，因为他 **弱小** 。我在对你说。你永远没有勇气打败我。“  
  
队长凝视他，一直盯着不移开视线，不眨眼，不移动。  
  
他按下按钮。  
_  
  
~  
  
_爆炸，托尼记起来了，并没有像他以为的那样传播很远。之后一片寂静，当烟散去，那个坑像房子那么大，队长呆呆的看着，他的嘴张开。  
  
他看向手中的引爆装置，再看向那个冒烟的大坑，然后他向前倾斜，他的肩膀颤抖。托尼花了很久才发现队长在 **笑** 。  
  
一开始是无声的，然后慢慢变得歇斯底里，那笑声回荡在建筑中，在托尼耳中显得比爆炸的声音还要大。那让他想切断通讯，想让他拆下头盔，想让他跑向队长然后一拳砸在他脸上。  
  
“ **然后** ！？”他咆哮，无法相信队长真的那样做了，无法相信红骷髅驱使他干了什么。“ **你现在满意了，指挥官？** ”  
  
队长的笑声停止了，笑容死寂，就好像被切断了，好像被按下了关机键。  
  
就好像按钮被按下了。  
  
他重重的吞咽，眼睛在头盔下闪烁，就好像他还没明白，就好像他也不能相信。  
  
“不，”他说。  
  
  
~  
  
队长没有昆机降落时出现。  
  
他没有在战后报告上出现，当托尼提议这是晚上是没有返回塔。呼叫被转入信箱，他没有回邮件。然后，三天后，当托尼从神盾系统中黑到队长的住址，自己去时才发现门是微开的。  
  
内部被洗劫一空——队长的家具被砸烂，他的照片被弄坏，他的水彩画他的素描被割破和撕碎，一切都混乱不堪。  
  
而队长，指挥官罗杰斯，消失了。_  
  
  


~*~

  
  
_现在_  
  
在红骷髅死后不久，他就去跟踪弗瑞。复仇者，当然了，不能坐视不管，但当他们到达的时候已经太晚了。  
  
弗瑞的尸体，队长染血的盾牌，指挥官与原来再也不一样了。  
  
“我永远不会忘记你第一次见我时你眼神所表达的，”指挥官告诉他，托尼抬起头看着他，“当你被叫出去与敌人奋战， _我_ 保护你。”  
  
“你疯了，”他轻轻的说。  
  
“又或者这才是我在生命中第一次看清东西。弗瑞是最糟糕的一类人，他不值得活下去。我可以使这世界变得更好， _为什么我不行动呢_ ？”  
  
“我希望我那时没那样做，”托尼回答。“如果还有一次机会，我绝不会那样说。你看不清么？你本是比这更好的人！”  
  
“那是你们想象出来的！"指挥官回答，”我当时破碎，无助，而在你们所打破的废墟上，我找回了我自己。我是第一名复仇者。’  
  
“ _美国队长_ 是第一名复仇者。你和他比起来什么也不是。”  
  
托尼知道指挥官会打他，知道他会被刺激的干这类事。他不在乎，即使他听到他鼻子断裂的响声。  
  
“你怎敢这样说我，就好像你了解我？”指挥官说，他的声音低而柔软，危险似的小声。“你怎敢说我本是什么？你 _怎敢_ 说你竟 _认为_ 你现在理解我？”  
  
“那很简单，”托尼厚重的回答。“你曾是个好人。”  
  
他看见指挥官眼里的愤怒之火，看着指挥官把只剩下尾巴的小小的闪着橘色光的香烟扔掉，他拎着托尼的衣领。  
  
“不要那样说我，局长，你不知道那些词意味着什么。”  
  
“那意味着你曾象征着什么！”  
  
“我现在象征着更伟大的东西！”指挥官告诉他，使劲摇晃托尼。然后他似乎平静下来，像是在微笑。“我还将支持着那些更伟大的东西。“  
  
他后退，示意其中一个靠在墙边的男人给他一个银色的公文箱。  
  
托尼感到有寒气从脊柱冒出——他知道那种箱子。那种神盾会用的箱子——里面有有关魔法或天知道的其他什么类的东西，那箱子保存那些。  
  
“神盾的研究对我来说很有用，”指挥官告诉他，从他的手下中接过箱子，把它放在一个小金属桌上。“我不知道你是否意识到我进入了你们的系统——但你从不会想到是想我这种人，不是么？你认为这世界对我来说进展太快因为我是....冰棍队长，难道不是么，局长？”  
  
托尼重重的吞咽。  
  
“而我与高层交好，”指挥官说。  
  
“非常高，”托尼回答。“据我理解，你大概和顶层人士有来往。“  
  
“托尼，”指挥官轻声说。“那是猜疑么？”托尼咬紧牙关，但指挥官笑了。“真的？”他看着托尼，脸上浮现兴奋的笑容。他笑出声。“你曾 _猜测_ 那些高层是我的人？”  
  
“我们知道有老鼠，”托尼回答。“我们只是还没找出来。”  
  
“你们不会再找出来了，”指挥官轻笑。“现在已经太晚了。”  
  
“什么？你要召回他们？”托尼嘲讽。“我知道谁不见了，我会——”  
  
“你什么也干不了。”指挥官轻柔的说，冷笑。“你觉得你还回得去？你觉得我会愚蠢到让你回去？不，局长，你太聪明了。  
他直起身，打开公文箱的扣。“那就是为什么我会改变这些事，让它们适合我。‘  
  
“独白？”托尼说，向指挥官皱眉。“说真的？”  
  
指挥官笑了笑，停顿一会儿，才打开了箱子，看向托尼。“与其说是一个独白，不如说是基本解释。”  
  
托尼扬起一个眉毛，当指挥官放开箱子转向他，他舔舔干涸的，疼痛的正在愈合的嘴唇。“让我猜猜，”托尼说。“我们可以手拉手统治银河系？”  
  
这次指挥官笑出了声，猛拉托尼的制服。“这就是从一个怀疑高层有老鼠的人口中说出的，”他说。“为什么你那样认为，局长？因为我的人离你很近？”他倾身向前，解开托尼制服的拉链，“因为我自己找到了路进去？因为 _我_ 未经允许钻进了 _你的_ 生活？因为 _我_ 未经询问带走了 _你_ ？”  
  
托尼感到他在脸红——他无法阻止。他知道指挥官到底在说什么。  
  
那曾有过一次，在一个特别糟糕的任务后，在小辣椒走后，在如此多的无论托尼多想，都不应发生的事后，因为他们俩并不适合。  
  
“记得我说了什么，局长，“指挥官说。那不是个提问，指挥官知道他不能忘。  
  
“你说过你爱我，”托尼回答，那些话现在还在他的耳边回荡，听见队长急促的呼吸，感受到队长手指的小心翼翼当他把托尼拉近，当他把脸埋在托尼的喉咙下。他仍旧可以感受到队长身体的颤抖，仍听出他声音里的干涩，然后他整个人突然明白了。  
  
队长并不把它当做一次性的东西，队长所邀请的比托尼准备好的要多得多得多。  
  
“然后你说了什么？”指挥官喃喃的问。  
  
然后托尼的第一本能就是躲避，总是躲避。所以他跑，他找了个理由然后离开，他回头看了一眼，史蒂夫站在黑暗中，眼睛瞪圆闪着水光，神色空洞而无望。他看起来好像有人撕毁了他的希望，好像托尼未经允许走入了史蒂夫的生活，再未经询问就带走了他的心。  
  
“我说我们以后再谈。”  
  
指挥官点头。“而现在我们在这，”他说。“这就是了，‘以后再谈’“。把托尼的黑色制服褪到一边，裸露出皮肤，托尼整个绷紧，猛地闭上眼，把他的头转开。  
  
“别，”他低语，指挥官的手僵住了，甚至还没碰到他——只是还没。  
  
有很长时间的寂静，然后，当托尼睁开眼睛，指挥官还是没有动，他的手指还是只几乎碰到托尼。  
  
“你真的认为我能？”他低声说，他的声音紧绷。“你真心认为我会那样做？你以为我会.....“  
  
托尼皱眉。“那你为什么——”  
  
“我刚把你的身体当拳击袋！”指挥官咆哮。“我准备查看——我永远不会——你难道不知道我对那种人 _干什么_ ！？”  
  
托尼知道，他们都知道，他们都看到一个托尼不认识的男人，一个犯下无数针对妇女儿童罪行的罪犯，被串在时代广场的旗杆上，那种方式很明显是犯罪。指挥官称之为因果报应，托尼称之为野蛮。  
  
“那好，”指挥官喃喃，扯下黑手套，棕色的无指皮革手套被塞进挂在椅背上的黑色的长长的大衣口袋中。“如果你想坐在这不被治疗，随便你(you be my guest)。见鬼的，你 _是_ 我的客人(you _are_ my guest)，我还有更重要的事要做。”  
  
“像杀那些所做的罪行远远比不上你的罪犯？”托尼吐字，但指挥官先是微笑，再轻笑，最后大笑。  
  
“像这样，”他说，把公文箱朝向托尼。他打开它。“你大概还记得这是什么？”  
  
托尼的嘴大张，他的血变冷。他的指挥官打开箱子的一瞬间就看到了那光，听见了那些窃窃私语，但这个，这很糟，这比他所能想象的任何事都要糟。  
  
“这是...“托尼艰难的吞咽，他的口很干，”立方体？“  
  
“而我要做的全部就是触碰它，”指挥官回答。“只要我用我裸露的手碰它一下，现实就会因我的心愿重组。”  
  
“那曾把施密特分解过一次，你真的认为——”  
  
“施密特不理解它的力量，”指挥官回答。“而且指挥官是错误的一类人。”  
  
托尼向前倾的如此猛烈，甚至椅子都被震了一会。“你已经变得和他一样了！”他咆哮。“你看不出来吗？你已经变得一样——”  
  
“ _你_ 甚至都不相信那个，斯塔克，”指挥官回答。“不管我变成了怎样，你都不会相信。”  
  
“这风险值得么？”托尼反驳。“只因为你的心对它来说不够纯，你就会碎成成千上万块，这值得么？”  
  
“这值得任何事！”指挥官咆哮。“这值得任何事因为这是个机会，只要这是个机会，它就值得！我就用不着失去 _所有人_ ，斯塔克，我永远都不用看着我爱的人从我身旁掉落然后死亡——我可以拥有任何事，我可以拥有 _任何人_ ！然后你和我就可以——”  
  
但他没有听见他和指挥官就可以干什么；警报在那是响起，大声且急促，指挥官条件反射般把公文箱关上，抬头环视，直到有一个声音在房间后面喊。  
  
“复仇者！”那声音喊。“他们找到我们了！”  
  
“比我所准备的快一丁点，”指挥官回答，“我们得移动。”他把他的黑风衣穿回身上，一只手拿公文箱，一只手领着托尼的后衣领，拖着让他走。“准备好直升机，”他说，“我想在他能看到的地方做这个。”  
  
“你打不过他们的，”托尼嘶气，他迈出的每一步都扯到伤口，“他们不会让你逃走。”  
  
“我不用打败他们，”指挥官回答，“我也不需要以逃跑获胜。”  
  
~  
5.31更新  
  
屋顶比托尼预料的要冷，来自直升机的狂风让他无法呼吸。又或者原因是疼痛，他分辨不出，风越来越大，他的整个身子都在颤抖，他快撑不住了。  
  
在他身边，指挥官和他的手下向他们的自己的运输工具跑去——一些跑上空运机，一些登上神盾废弃的昆机。而指挥官重刷上白蓝相间的漆的黑鹰在屋顶盘旋。这是台漂亮的机器——为需要隐形的掩蔽黑暗的行动而打造——  
  
“停，”托尼喘气，指挥官把他拉近，“我不能，拜托，史蒂夫，停.....”  
  
出乎托尼的意料，指挥官停下了，他转向托尼，放开手，凝视着他。  
  
“史蒂夫，”托尼说，“史蒂夫，请听我说，你不能这样做！你不能改变世界仅仅因为——”  
  
“仅因为我想？”史蒂夫说，摇头。“我从来都不想在这里，我 _从未_ 有过机会过我自己的生活，但那结束了。我不会回去。如果我回去，纽约之战可能会输，而你们全都会死，然后我为之努力了七年的所有东西都会 _无用_ ，但我可以使它更好。我可以改变整个世界，我可以在坏人开始前阻止他们，我可以整个国家都团结起来。”  
  
”然后我们向谁宣誓效忠？“托尼咆哮的声音盖过直升机。”向 _你_ ？“  
  
指挥官摇头，把一只手搭在托尼肩膀上。“和我一起，”他说，“与我并肩。”托尼没有回答他，眼神向下漂离，指挥官点头。“你已经选了你的路。”  
  
“你要杀了我？”当指挥官让他转身时他问。  
  
他静默了一会儿，盖过直升机雷鸣般的呼啸，托尼听见金属的声音，闭上了眼。所以这就是了。他准备好被射击，当有什么东西反复拉扯他的手腕，他差点吓得跳起来。  
  
当他的一条手臂落回他身侧，他才意识到指挥官把手铐解开了。  
  
指挥官把他转回来，手搭在托尼肩上。“和我 _一起_ ，斯塔克。”  
  
托尼摇头。“永远都别想，”他回答。  
  
指挥官在那一瞬间看起来如此悲伤，那让托尼想起那时，在黑暗中，指挥官的眼睛瞪圆闪着水光，神色空洞而无望，就好像有人偷走了他的心与灵魂。  
  
然后指挥官拥抱了托尼。“那这就是再见了，”他说，接着猛力打在托尼下巴上。  
  
托尼倒下，他本就虚弱，指挥官转身，拿着公文包登上了直升机。  
  
当最后三个人也登上了直升机，他转身把公文包交给了其中一个心腹，他们托着箱子，指挥官打开了它，立方体的蓝光让托尼反胃。  
  
_别_ 。托尼的脑子告诉他去尖叫，但那太晚了。蓝光的闪烁下，直升机平稳盘旋，指挥官咬着一个手指，扯掉了一只手的手套，另一只手拿起立方体。  
  
他把立方体拿起来让托尼看见。  
  
“我们本可以成就辉煌，你和我！”指挥官的咆哮盖过直升机叶片的声音，他外伸的手紧紧抓着立方体，他没带手套的那只手悬在立方体上方。“如果经历不同，我们可以成为朋友！我们可以 _情同手足_ ！[1]”  
  
托尼摇头，但指挥官没有注意到。  
  
“我们本可以比现在拥有的多得多，我们可以成就 _任何事_ ，”那疯狂的笑容不该属于他漂亮的脸蛋，本永远都不可能属于。那是托尼见过的那种狞笑，嘴扭曲成一个可怕的弧度，他的眼神闪烁。“加入我，”他咆哮，“我们可以摆脱这 _溃烂_ 的世界！”  
  
托尼凝视他，凝视那个失去一切的好人——他的生活，他的朋友，他的世界，他的理智——悄悄的把手伸向藏在脊椎尾部的枪，摇头。  
  
“你知道什么才会溃烂么！？”他回以咆哮，风鞭打他的头发，卷起沙土刺得他脸发疼。指挥官脸上的表情显示他在等待回答。托尼拿起当他们拥抱时从指挥官大衣口袋里偷来的枪，对准指挥官的前额。激光瞄准器，平稳的手臂，不会偏差。 _我很抱歉，史蒂夫_ 。“开放性伤口。”  
  
他开枪。  
  
指挥官并没有显示出震惊。没有那么多时间。  
  
在他前额的洞下，对托尼问题的困惑表情还没有隐去，同样残存的眼神中是托尼几乎从未见过的悲伤。指挥官向里跌落，飞行员做着来迟的努力偏离大厦，试图保护他们的领导者，指挥官脸上残存的表情让托尼想起了那个时刻。  
  
_这是你第一次失去士兵么？_  
  
立方体滑下指挥官松开的手指，整个世界都好像慢动作，他的身体下跌的很慢，托尼呆呆的看着指挥官的尸体。  
  
“斯塔克局长！”有人在他身后大喊——他认出了那个声音——但他没有转身，没有时间。  
  
因为，在那瞬间，本能占了上风。当指挥官的尸体撞在直升机甲板上，他的大衣还在随风飘扬时，托尼扑向前去接立方体，听见指挥官右手边的人错过立方体的的惊慌的叫喊，看着那小小的蓝方块掉落，掉落，托尼撞上了墙，但他仍扑向前，因为那一个机会值得任何事，他爬上屋顶边缘，手向前抓——  
  
手碰到了立方体，他的身体仍在向前，翻过屋顶边缘然后——  
  
一片白光。  
  


~*~

  
  
_曼哈顿半空——纽约之战后一年。_  
  
_现在。_  
  
托尼惊醒，就像溺水之人回到表面，“什么鬼！？”  
  
“不，Sir，”贾维斯回答，“ _施密特的确在顶楼，指挥官罗杰斯和他在一起_ 。”  
  
“什么鬼？”他喃喃自语，但没有时间思考。他咬牙发出嘶嘶声，在另一架无人机锁定他时向左突破。“哇哦，老贾，弹出并拦截，“他说。  
  
“ _装甲的防御系统还在重启中，Sir_ ”贾维斯回答。  
  
他低声咒骂，用力的转了个弯，引导无人机追进一个建筑。  
  
不管用。  
  
“操他的！还有多久我才能开始攻击！？”  
  
“ _十秒倒计时，Sir。_ ”  
  
托尼启动推进器向上飞，再向下，绕了个巨大的圈子直到他向着顶层前进，装甲防碰撞与锁定系统的警报声在他耳边回响。“贾维斯，截击，”他在重力压迫下咆哮，向右飞转，环成一个新轨迹，“贾维斯，截击，现在！”  
  
“ _二，一，_ “贾维斯回答，他的攻击系统恢复了。  
  
“ **截击！** ”他大喊，装甲对准无人机发射了一枚导弹，爆炸冲击他向前，使装甲内部的方向调节失灵了一会，当托尼重新能控制时，只是险险避过他自己该死的塔，但有些事不同了，他不知道这是什么，不知道为什么，但他惊讶的发现自己说着一样的话，“定位队长，向那飞。队长？”  
  
一片寂静，突然一声巨响，然后是队长的声音从通讯器传过来。绷紧并恼怒，“ _不是个好时间，斯塔克_ ！“  
  
“我知道，史蒂夫，”托尼回答，一点都不喜欢那腔调。“我知道，但撑着，我来支援你了，只是撑着。”  
  
那两个代表队长和施密特的小蓝点和小黑点离得太近了，托尼无法使用火力——很可能会误伤，如果打中了史蒂夫，托尼永远都不会原谅自己。  
  
“ **不！** ”队长大喊，那个机器人会爆炸，别——“  
  
托尼飞下来，而不是停在大概半街区远的地方，不仅仅是那样——他隔在施密特和机器人中，切断了自己的逃生路线。  
  
“斯塔克你他妈在做什么！？”队长大声询问，施密特转头看向托尼。  
  
他脸上的表情托尼此生都不想再看一遍——混合着纯然的憎恨和狂躁的喜悦——但实话他在施密特脸最好的时候都没喜欢过。  
  
“后退，”托尼回答。“这不是事关你和我——我的装甲承受得了爆炸，但你会被炸成片的。”那才是他当时本想说的，他现在说了。  
  
史蒂夫犹豫，看向托尼，再看向那个巨大的黑色机器人，接着施密特奔向史蒂夫，扑到他身上然后——  
  
不！该死的！他们又打在一起了，如果施密特不动的话他本可以把施密特带出去的。他飞向前，把施密特从与队长的对打中扯出来砸到他自己的机器人的腿上，他接近那装置不要紧，只要史蒂夫很安全就行。但托尼和以前一样以为会有谴责。  
  
但是，当他转头看向史蒂夫，他右手正拿着一个小小的黑盒子，目不转睛的望着它好像那不是真的。托尼知道那是什么，显然史蒂夫也知道——他一定是在施密特注意力被转移时拿来的。  
  
托尼皱眉，打开面甲让史蒂夫看到他的脸，“史蒂夫，”他说，“见鬼的发生了什么？”  
  
但队长甚至没有看他，仍旧盯着那个小小的黑盒子，最终他抬头，视线穿过托尼，直直的看向施密特。  
  
施密特在移动，僵硬的——被砸进一个金属墙从来就不好受——他在托尼走向队长时他摇摇晃晃站了起来。  
  
“史蒂夫？”  
  
“我可以杀了你，”队长回答，托尼继续向前走。他不喜欢史蒂夫的语气，尽管他非常理解——“按下按钮，施密特，一切就结束了。我可以现在就杀了你。”  
  
“你？不可能。你太弱小，”红骷髅说，“你从来都很弱小。”  
  
队长抬起了一点头，手放在按钮上方，托尼此时站在了他身后。“你对能致你于死地的人说这个？”  
  
红骷髅狞笑，他的嘴扭曲成一个可怕的弧度，他的眼神闪烁。“我在对你说， _美国队长_ ，”他回答。“‘那个从布鲁克林来的孩子。’谁愚蠢的奉献一切，谁的犹豫导致朋友的死亡，谁的旧生活再也回不来了，因为他从不完美，因为他 **弱小** 。我在对你说。你 _永远_ 没有勇气打败我。“  
  
“史蒂夫，”托尼说，他的声音低沉。他不带思索的开口，未经允许，他把手搭在史蒂夫肩上。  
  
那力量存于史蒂夫的善良中，存于他做那些正确的事的天性中，存于他保护而不是杀生的认知与能力中。史蒂夫并不完美。  
  
但他是个好人。  
  
“是指挥官，”良久之后，史蒂夫回答，把盖子合上，甚至没准备把引爆装置还给托尼。接着神盾特工拥上施密特，带他去那些不知道在哪的隐秘的地方。史蒂夫微笑。“以九界，地球，北美纽约之名，你将被拘留，约翰 施密特，由神盾监管。  
  
然后他们把他带走了。  
  
~  
  
他们一起上了昆机，托尼紧挨着史蒂夫，身子向他倾斜使他们更加接近，让谈话相对更加私人。  
  
“你还好？”托尼问，史蒂夫看起来有点混乱，他看向托尼，盯了很长时间。然后他微微笑了一下，近乎悲伤，缓缓点了点头。  
  
“我觉得....我会好起来的，”他吸气，托尼也小小微笑了一下，把手搭在史蒂夫肩膀上。  
  
“非常好，”他说，“我知道那不完全算复仇但.....”史蒂夫看起来更悲伤了，当史蒂夫转头时托尼倾向前。“嘿，”他问，“那是什么？”  
  
史蒂夫微微耸肩。“噢，只是....”他开口，接着摇了摇头。“我知道我本想做什么，”他说，“我本想....我的意思是，我...”  
  
“你想按下按钮？”托尼轻声说，史蒂夫点头，盯着他的鞋子。  
  
“是的。特别想。”  
  
“嗯，但你没有，那就是事实。”  
  
慢慢的，史蒂夫移动他的头，他点头。“我猜，”他说。“我——我的意思是，我知道。我知道他被关起来了的事实，但.....上一次施密特”死”时，他并没有死。我觉得我更喜欢看到他在高监管监狱，而不是被炸成小碎片让我们找不到。  
  
“嗯，你知道，”托尼说。“关于你所有的后顾之忧，我很乐意帮忙， _指挥官_."  
  
史蒂夫翻了个白眼。“托尼，”他说，“你用不着往我伤口上撒盐。”  
  
“我不知道，我手很好，[2]“*他说，尽他所能的暗示，史蒂夫的脸颊升起淡淡的红晕，他突然看起来很不舒服。然后托尼记起来了史蒂夫那晚脸上的表情，他尽全力补救。”那个，你—你和我可以经常....我是说，我们——“  
  
“谢谢，”史蒂夫插话，托尼皱眉，迷惑。  
  
“什么？”他小声说。“为了什么？”  
  
史蒂夫耸肩。“为待在这，”他说，“为待在我身旁。”  
  
“你需要的时候我都会在，”托尼说，迷迷糊糊的觉得这事挺重要，尽管他不记得为什么。  
  
“你把我拉了回来，”史蒂夫回答。“我需要那个。我需要....我需要你，我...”他视线看远。？我很抱歉，我...我不应该说像——“  
  
他挑起眉，看着史蒂夫的脸红加深，但不管怎样他还是向前倾斜，说，“听着，我知道我...以前处理的不好。”史蒂夫看起来更不舒服了，但托尼抬起一只手阻止了他。“不，你得听完，我在重建塔。我给每个人都安排了房间所以...这就是我说的 _待会再谈_ 。我不会处理这个，我....我就是这样的。但我....看，如果你想住进来，如果你们都想住进来但....但特别是你...因为那会很好。那比'很好'好得多。“  
  
史蒂夫的眼睛瞪圆，他的嘴张开，接着他微笑，明亮而耀眼。“托尼，”他轻柔的说，“噢，托尼，那真是...."  
  
”那你同意了？“史蒂夫热情的点头，托尼微笑。”嘿，你觉得更好了？因为你可以来找我聊如果你需要。如果你想。你可以....你可以来找我。“  
  
史蒂夫再次耸肩，差不多是同意的意思。“谢谢，”他说，“但，是的，我猜我感觉更好了。我的意思是，就是那样了；我不能回到过去再来一遍了。”  
  
“你想么？‘托尼问，心想他向前靠的动作是不是很明显。  
  
史蒂夫叹气，把脸埋在了手里。”我...我不能带回任何人，“他说。”而我仍希望我能。但...“  
  
“但....？”  
  
史蒂夫轻笑。“但是不行，”他轻柔的说，头微偏凝视托尼，他的笑容温柔，他的眼睛是这么蓝。“现在，我不能改变任何事。“  
  
那么，如果他们坐的如此近让他们的大腿紧贴，如此近让他们能互相依靠，如此近让他们的掌心相连，那也没什么要改变的了。  
  
*  
  
**只有经历过弱小的人，才真正懂得力量的价值，也更有同情心。**  
  
END  
  
~  
[1]原文“We could have been _brothers_ ”，这里的brothers情感非常强烈，是指 facilitating the development of strong emotional bonds such as love, hostility or thoughtfulness.（强烈的感情纽带，如爱情，敌视或体贴）  
  
[2]原文“Steve rolls his eyes. “Tony,” he says, “you don't have to rub it in.”  
“I don't know, I have good hands,” he says, making it about as suggestive as he can manage,”  
rub it in指 to make someone feel even worse about something/ rub salt into somebody's wounds（让某人感觉更糟/往伤口上撒盐）  
而这里托尼把rub（摩擦）单独挑出来了，摩擦和手，咳咳咳。。。（所以史蒂夫脸红啦！！！）  
  



End file.
